


Minecraft: She-Ra edition

by CrimsonBoy224



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora starts an SMP, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, Hermitcraft kinda, I should know how to tag by now, Minecraft, Multi, SMP, Scorpia has robot arms, She still has claws though, but also robot arms Entrapta made, this is my 12th fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonBoy224/pseuds/CrimsonBoy224
Summary: with nothing to do and time to kill in the middle of world wide quarantine, Adora decides to start a minecraft server with her friends, chaos ensues.*Modern AU, Catra's still a cat and Scorpia is still a scorp, Entrapta has made robot arms for Scorpia so she can do stuff that require fingers*
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	1. The Beginning

Adora grumbled, only 3 weeks into quarantine and she was already dying of boredom, there was absolutely nothing at all to do. She had already binged all of the netflix shows she liked, watched Demon Slayer twice already and had just finished re-watching Brooklyn 99 for what seemed like the 17th time.

Adora shifted to the side on the couch, Catra was leaning on her shoulder and quietly purring. Adora cooed at the sight and rubbed behind Catra’s ear, causing her to purr louder. Adora quietly chuckled and pulled out her phone, checking youtube for the nth time today.

Adora sighed, seeing a sea of random videos youtube had recommended her, some Pewdiepie, a few videos from Dream, the newest video from CallMeKevin, and then she saw something, something that made her think. She saw an episode of Mumbo Jumbo playing on the Hermitcraft server, and that’s when she knew how to pass the incredibly slow time of quarantine.

She jumped up and snapped her fingers, causing Catra to jolt awake, hair standing on end.

“Adora? What’s wrong?” Catra asked sleepily as she rubbed her eyes with the backs of her hands.

“Catra! I just thought of the greatest idea!” Adora replied, excitement plastered on her face.

“Oh yeah? What?”

“So, you know the Hermitcraft server right?” Adora asked.

“Yeah, only one of the greatest things on youtube as a whole” Catra respond, liking where this conversation was going. “If your thinking what I think your thinking, I’m on board”

“If you're thinking that I’m thinking of what I’m thinking, then yes, you will be on board” Adora laughed. “So, should we start an SMP with the others?” Adora asked, glee all over her face.

“Hell yeah princess! Let’s do this!” Catra said as she pulled her phone out of her pocket. “I’ll get the server set up, you get the others on board” Adora nodded, leaning in to kiss Catra on the cheek as she set up a group chat.

Gayskull added: **Furry, GLIMMAH, Archery Man, Tech support, The Mermaid, Arsonist, Mrs Krabs, Literal Angel, SnowWoman, Boom Nets, Like a Record baby, and Totally Wrong to NEW CHAT**

Gayskull renamed chat: Minecraft SMP

Archery Man: **Don’t say anything, I’m in.**

GLIMMAH: **Same**

Arsonist: **I’m down**

Tech Support: **Count me in**

Mrs Krabs: **yes yes yes yes**

Literal Angel: **If Scorpia’s in so am I!**

Boom Nets: **Spinny and I are in**

SnowWoman **AAAAAAAAAAAAA YES I WILL JOIN LET’S GO**

The Mermaid: **sure i guess**

Totally Wrong: **I too will partake in this fun activity!**

Furry: **good, IP will be sent soon, get ready and let’s do this bitches!**


	2. The Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the love and support on the last chapter!
> 
> here, have a longer one as a treat!

**Totally_Not_A_Furry has joined the game**   
**For-The-Honour-Of-Gayskull has joined the game**   
**Elsa_Version_2 has joined the game**   
**Local_Tech_Support has joined the game**   
**The-Krabs has joined the game**   
**Actual-Angel has joined the game**   
**GLIMMAH has joined the game**   
**The-Only-Archer has joined the game**   
**Not-The-Brooklyn-Kind has joined the game**   
**Spain_Without_The_A has joined the game**   
**Serial-Arsonist has joined the game**   
**No-Im-Not-A-Mermaid has joined the game**   
**Totally-Wrong has Joined the game**

Adora looked at her handiwork, all of her friends all together in one Minecraft server, she knew this would be amazing.

“So losers, on your marks” Catra began. “Get set!” Adora smiled and readied herself. “BEGIN!” Catra finished, then running off to the nearest tree, everyone soon followed each going to their own tree and collecting resources, all except for Wrong Hordak.

“Friends, I am sorry but I do not know how to play this game…” Wrong Hordak’s voice rang through the discord call.

“Don’t worry! I got it” Entrapta’s voice echoed through both her and WH’s mic. The easily recognizable sound of muting played as Entrapta muted WH.

“We’ll worry about them later, everyone head out in your groups” Catra announced.

Frosta cleared her throat. “Uhh… I may have forgotten the groups”

Catra sighed. “Ok, Frosta your with Netossa and Spinnerella, and incase everybody else forgot, the other groups are: Adora, and me, Glimmer, and Bow, WH and Entrapta, Sea Hawk and Mermista” A groan from Mermista was heard. “And the final group is Scorpia and Perfuma, so basically everyone is in their couples and then Netossa and Spinnerella babysit Frosta”

Frosta ‘humphed’ and everyone knew a pout was on her face. “Whaddya mean babysit?”

“Come on Frosta” Spinnerella called. “You may not believe it but me and Netossa have been playing this game since it came out!”

At this Frosta gasped in awe. “Woah! Really?”

“Really” Netossa replied.

“Ok everyone, see you at some point, also remember the mooshroom island is at -2475, 69, 12464, that’ll be the shopping district, and yes we took that idea from Hermitcraft” Catra said. “Now get into your respective groups and happy hunting” With that everyone left the call.

“Now then, let’s get ‘kraken’ shall we?” Adora asked as she punched a squid and burst out laughing, Catra however, remained silent and sighed.

“Why do I date you?” Catra asked, her voice muffled through her hands.

“Because you looove me” Adora drawled, kissing Catra, who was sitting next to her.

“Fine, that's true” Catra said, kissing Adora back.

__________

“Come on Bow!” Glimmer shoved her boyfriend in the side. “Just kill the damn sheep already!”

Bow produced a fake sob and turned away from Glimmer. “But how can I do that? Look at this majestic creature, how it’s soft wool flows over it’s body… how i- NOOOOOOOO'' Bow cried out in anguish as Glimmer killed the sheep. “WHY!? WHYYYYYYY”

Glimmer sighed. “You took to long, now come on, let’s build a base now”

Bow grumbled and walked towards Glimmer. “One day, when you least expect it, the death of that sheep will come back to haunt you”

Glimmer laughed. “Sure Bow, now go get some wood please?”

__________

“Ok! So that’s how you play the game!” Entrapta finished with a ‘ta-da’

“Thank you so much Entrapta! Now we will continue on our epic quest for the mined craft!” WH announced.

Entrapta looked puzzled. “What’s a mined craft? The aim of the game is to beat the ender dragon…” Then she realised. “OH! You meant that as a joke right?” Entrapta asked.

“Uhhh, yes?” WH answered.

“Ok!” Entrapta replied, scribbling something down on a pad then returning to her set up. “Now, let’s get on with this shall we Wrong Hordak?”

“Let’s!”

__________

Frosta watched with awe as the power couple of Spinnerella and Netossa created one of the most amazing starter houses Frosta had ever laid eyes on. “How’d you make this on only the second day?” Frosta asked in amazement.

Spinnerella chuckled. “Well when you’ve played this game for as long as we have, you learn a few things”

“So it seems!” Frosta said with joy. Then a distant and muffled voice could be heard from Frosta’s mic. “COMING! Sorry guys, my Mom says I have to go for dinner now, I’ll play again tomorrow!”

“See you Frosta, stay safe, keep hydrated and don’t stay up past your bedtime” Spinnerella said as Frosta left the call.

Netossa chuckled. “You are such a mom”

Spinnerella laughed as well. “I know, and I know you love it”

Netossa threw her hands up defensively. “Guilty as charged” She laughed.

__________

“Wow! This game is so cool!” Scorpia said in amazement, looking around the blocky landscape and staring in awe at the world around her, looking at the animals about and the trees surrounding her.

Perfuma laughed. “It looks even better with certain shader packs, I’ll show you some later” She leaned over to kiss her girlfriend on the cheek.

“Wow… so what do we do now?” Scorpia asked.

“We build, mine, explore… that’s the beauty of this game! You can pretty much do whatever you want”

Scorpia stared at her with wide eyes. “Really? Wow! This game is so cool!”

“Yes honey you’ve already said that” Perfuma chuckled. “But yes, this game is really cool”

__________

“Well, everyone except us has left the game, I think it’s time to turn in for the night, eh Adora?” Catra asked as she looked over at the clock, shocked it was already 3 in the morning. But when Catra turned over to Adora, she was fast asleep in her chair, gently snoring with her game still running. Catra cooed over the scene for a minute or two before attempting to pick Adora up, which failed miserably, Catra knew she would have to wake her up.

“Hey Adora” Catra whispered, shaking her girl friend lightly, then again but harder.

After 3 minutes of attempts, Catra had to resort to drastic measures, she raised an open palm and brought it down on Adora’s face.

“OW! Catra! What was that for?” Adora yelled, now on the floor and holding the side of her face.

“Sorry! Sorry! You weren’t waking up and you weigh like a tone”

Adora scoffed. “I only weigh 70 kg”

“Yeah that’s 70 Kg more than I can lift!” Catra joked, prompting Adora to laugh. “Now get your ass off the floor and into the bed” Catra said as she reached down to help Adora.

Now peacefully in bed, the two love birds went into their favourite sleeping position and both promptly fell asleep, already eager to start the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Yes the sheep will come back to haunt Glimmer down the line, you'll see how!)
> 
> Stay safe, be awesome and stay hydrated
> 
> Edit: Just realized there is no SeaMista in this chapter... woops


	3. Oh yeah Mermista exists

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't touched this since the Mesozoic era lol
> 
> Just wanted to make an update to this for the first time in forever, and since I forgot about Mermista last chapter, she and Sea Hawk are the main feature of this short chapter!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Totally_Not_A_Furry Tried to swim in lava**

**Totally_Not_A_Furry: FUCK THIS GAME**

**Totally_Not_A_Furry has left the game**

**GLIMMAH: F**

**For-The-Honour-Of-Gayskull: F**

**The-Only-Archer: F**

**The-Krabs: F**

**Actual-Angel: F**

**Totally_Not_A_Furry has joined the game**

**Totally_Not_A_Furry: Ok I’ve calmed down**

**For-The-Honour-Of-Gayskull: It only took the life of her phone lol**

__________

“Ok Sea Hawk” Mermista announced to wake the sleeping sailor. “We’ve got catching up to do”

Sea Hawk woke with a yelp and fell off of his bed and, presumably to save his ego, began doing some push ups on the floor where he landed. “Well hello my darling Mermista, you seem to have caught me in the midst of my morning workout” Sea Hawk was now lying on his side, his head propped up by his arm. “Now what is it you happen to be talking about?”

Mermista sighed and gave a small smile behind her face palm. “As I said, we have catching up do to, the others already have materials and stuff on the Minecraft Server, while we have jack shit right now, except for that flint and steel you immediately found somehow”

Sea Hawk laughed smugly. “Isn’t it clear how I found that? It’s a message from the universe, that it is destined that where I go, the fire follows”

Mermista rolled her eyes and kicked out Sea Hawk’s arm from under him with her foot, causing him to fall over. “Yeah sure, now get up and get to your computer” Sea Hawk sprang up and opened his mouth, but Mermista quickly covered his mouth with her hand. “If you say ‘advencha’ I will kick you again”

Sea Hawk gave Mermista a thumbs up, before taking out his phone. “Hey Siri” there was a pause as Siri activated. “Can you please say the thing?” Sea Hawk stated smugly, a grin on his face.

“Say the thing? Say what thing?” as soon as she stopped talking Mermista got her answer as Siri said ‘ADVENCHA’ and Mermista groaned and walked over to her computer.

__________

“SEA HAWK!” Mermista yelled through her headset. “GET OVER HERE NOW”

“Yes my loving Mermista?” Sea Hawk announced as he walked over to Mermista in game. “Whatever you need I am here to fulfill said need!”

“Yeah yeah cut it with the lovey dovey stuff, where did the forest go?!” Mermista demanded as nothing but a few stumps here and there littered the area that a previously lush forest had been moments before.

“Well you see…” Sea Hawk trailed off and rubbed the back of his neck. “I might’ve possibly, maybe, potentially… burnt it down” He responded sheepishly.

Mermista buried her face in her hands and let out a groan. “Whatever I guess, now go and find another forest, you burnt down this one and now it’s your responsibility to find a second one, and DON’T burn it down this time ok?”

Sea Hawk gave a thumbs up in real life before turning and walking away in game.


End file.
